Sandswitch
"SandSwitch" is the twenty-third episode of Aladdin that aired on September 30, 1994. It is the twentieth episode to air in syndication. Plot One night, Sadira has a new spell and this time she is more determined than ever, believing that Aladdin will finally be hers and casts the spell over Agrabah. The next morning, Aladdin, Genie and the others are waiting near a fountain, Aladdin asks Abu and Iago how they're doing since he's noticed they're awfully quiet. Iago agrees, replying that he and Abu feel that reality itself has somehow been altered, but soon brushes it off. While Aladdin reassures the pair, Genie begins to tease Aladdin of his romantic relationship with the princess, causing Iago to grow impatient waiting for Jasmine. Suddenly, Sadira arrives wearing Jasmine's clothes. Iago and Abu aren't happy seeing her but Aladdin instead says that Sadira looks beautiful and kisses her much to Abu and Iago's shock. While Aladdin and Sadira leave, Iago is confused to what he witnessed, but Genie instead isn't surprised and says that he's happy for Aladdin and... The Princess. At first Iago thinks it's a joke, but Genie informs Iago that Sadira is Aladdin's fiancée. While Abu is furious, Iago is even more confused, seeing that everyone not only believes that Sadira is the princess, but is more surprised that she is engaged to Aladdin. Once everyone leaves, Iago whispers to Abu they should keep quiet until they figure out what's going on, which the monkey agrees with him upon. Arriving at the palace, the group meets with the Sultan and begins to speak with Aladdin, questioning if he's nervous. Aladdin assures the Sultan of his decision, causing Iago to become suspicious. During this time, Sadira calls to Razoul, (calling him Raoul) and orders him to bring them grapes. Surprised by her behavior, Aladdin questions Sadira, but as she tries to explain herself, Rajah arrives and upon noticing Sadira, gets ready to attack her, surprising everyone. Aladdin protects Sadira from Rajah’s attack and Genie points out that his behavior is similar to Iago and Abu, causing Sadira to realize that the spell she cast didn't work on the animals. Sadira creates an excuse for Rajah, claiming he hasn't been fed yet and orders him to wait in another room. After Rajah leaves, Sadira persuades everyone go to the gardens while she handles "feeding" Rajah. With everyone gone, Sadira goes after Rajah and magically confines him in a cage, afraid that he will make everyone realize the truth that she and Jasmine switched places and begins her search for Iago and Abu. Finally realising what's happened, Iago deduces that if Sadira is now a Princess, Jasmine must be a street rat. He and Abu rescue Rajah - although Iago is hesitant - and flee the palace. Sadira witnesses their escape and orders the palace guards to bring them back. When Aladdin enters and comments on her odd behavior she simply tells him that she's excited for their wedding - tomorrow. Meanwhile, the animals search the streets, finding the task complicated by Rajah's presence. The guards catch up with them and capture them, but the guards have barrels dropped on them, and they are suddenly freed by a street rat in tattered rags - Jasmine. The animals happily reunite with her, believing their troubles are over, but are dismayed when they realize the spell has also affected Jasmine, also giving her a bit of an attitude. They quickly try to explain what's happened, but she rudely dismisses their claims and heads for the royal parade to pick pockets. News of the royal wedding parade causes Iago, Abu and Rajah to finally realize Sadira's plan that she switched places with Jasmine in order to allow herself to marry Aladdin. Iago is ready to give up, but Abu manages to persuade Iago to convince Jasmine of the truth. Iago agrees after he is almost threatened to be eaten by Rajah. Iago reunites with Jasmine and again tries to make her remember she is actually the princess and Aladdin's fiancée. Jasmine grows furthered annoyed by Iago, but when Aladdin and Sadira make their appearance, Iago urges for Jasmine to take a closer look at Aladdin. Annoyed, Jasmine is certain she feels nothing, but upon seeing Aladdin she suddenly stops and though she can't explain why, she feels drawn to him and starts to believe the animals. That night, the four of them return to the palace, much to Iago's dismay, but Jasmine is desperate to see Aladdin again as she begins to realize the connection between them. As they sneak around, they come across a room where Sadira is trying on tacky wedding dresses for Aladdin. As Jasmine gazes at him, the Sultan rounds a corner, sleepy and confused, trying to find his bedroom. The moment he sees Jasmine, he feels drawn to her, asking if they've met. Jasmine is also confused, but tells him no. The Sultan smiles and comments that he's giving away Sadira away at the wedding, but admits that if he had another daughter, he'd want her to be as beautiful as Jasmine. She also calls him father. Suddenly, Aladdin and Sadira arrive and Sadira is shocked to see the animals have found Jasmine. Rajah is about to attack her but is stopped by Genie, making the Sultan again question his behavior. Sadira then accuses Jasmine of being a witch, and has put the animals under a spell. Iago tries to explain, but Sadira orders the guards to arrest them. As Abu and Iago are captured, Jasmine tries to sneak away, but Aladdin grabs her. Looking into her eyes, they both realize that there's something between them. However the guards arrive and drag the four of them away, even as the Sultan protests. As Aladdin begins to regain his memories, Sadira questions his love, and persuades him and the Sultan that they should get married this very night. Down in the dungeons, the group are chained up, but all Jasmine can think about is what she feels between her and Aladdin. Suddenly they hear Razoul talking about the wedding taking place tonight, Jasmine is desperate to stop it, but Iago is simply sarcastic in his replies. The annoyed Rajah knocks over his cage, and after a few moments Iago realizes he can move. He borrows one of Abu's lock picks and frees himself, and the others. As Genie helps Aladdin prepare for his wedding, Aladdin mentions Jasmine and reveals he is unable to get her out of his mind. Genie simply believes that Aladdin is nervous about his wedding. However, Aladdin begins to have more memories of Jasmine, believing he has always known her such as the sound of her voice or the sweep of her hair. However, Genie is now convinced that Jasmine really is a witch and has placed a spell on Aladdin, he tries to "break the spell" and believing it worked, Genie and Aladdin leave to attend the wedding. In the decorated Throne room, Aladdin arrives and he and Sadira start to walk down the aisle. Outside, the palace guards are keeping watch, but unknown to them Abu ties a rope around their legs and Rajah grabs the end and runs off with the guards tied down behind him. Meanwhile as Aladdin and Sadira are still walking down the aisle, they hear the commotion outside and Genie and Carpet leave to handle it. They find and capture the animals, while Jasmine hurries inside. Even as Aladdin and Sadira prepare to kiss, she bursts in and interrupts. Though Genie tries to silence her, Aladdin comes over, telling Sadira that their marriage doesn't feel right, and he's certain he should be with Jasmine. Aladdin and Jasmine share True Love's Kiss, breaking the spell. Iago, Abu and Rajah soon finds themselves in the palace gardens where things have been restored to normal, finding Aladdin and Jasmine happily together. Iago and Abu happily cheer that the kiss broke the spell, but everybody else is confused, having no memory of the events. Aladdin simply tells them that Jasmine is the only one for him. Meanwhile, Sadira is returned to her tower, furious that the spell has been broken, but decides that she will try again, and starts to come up with a new plan... Secrets of Sands Mesmerism... Bloopers * When Jasmine says "And Don't Follow Me." to The animals, her lips are the same color as her skin instead of dark brown. * Even though Rajah is seen in the Dungeon, there is no shot of him being escorted there with Jasmine, Iago and Abu. * When Iago is snared by Genie, Jasmine is peeking out from behind the pillar - but she is dressed in her standard blue attire and even her earrings. Seconds later she's back in the rags again. Trivia *Throughout the entire episode, Sadira keeps mispronouncing Razoul's name. *At the end of the episode, Sadira starts planning the events of Dune Quixote. *The episode's title is a pun on "sandwich". Home video releases VHS * Jasmine's Enchanted Tales: True Hearts DVD *''Disney Princess Party: Volume 2'' Gallery